twohalfmenfandomcom-20200222-history
Eddie Gorodetsky
Eddie Gorodetsky is a writer of Two and a Half Men with the following episodes credits: Season 1 *"Big Flappy Bastards (writer, teleplay) *"The Last Thing You Want To Do Is Wind Up With A Hump" (writer, teleplay) *"Twenty-Five Little Pre-Pubers Without A Snootful" (writer, teleplay) *"I Can't Afford Hyenas" (writer, teleplay) *"Ate The Hamburgers, Wearing The Hats" (writer, teleplay) *"I Remember The Coatroom, I Just Don't Remember You" (writer, teleplay) *"My Doctor Has A Cow Puppet" (writer, teleplay) Season 2 *"Enjoy Those Garlic Balls" (writer, teleplay) *"Go Get Mommy's Bra" (writer, story) *"The Price of Healthy Gums Is Eternal Vigilance" (writer, teleplay) *"A Lungful of Alan" (writer, teleplay) *"Zejdz z Moich Wlosów a.k.a. Get Off My Hair" (writer, story) *"It Was Mame, Mom" (writer, teleplay) *"A Low, Guttural Tongue-Flapping Noise" (writer, story) *"A Sympathetic Crotch to Cry On" (writer, teleplay) Season 3 *"Principal Gallagher's Lesbian Lover" (writer) *"Your Dismissive Attitude Toward Boobs" (writer, teleplay) *"Hi, Mr. Horned One" (writer) *"Sleep Tight, Puddin' Pop" (writer, story) *"That Voodoo That I Do Do" (writer, teleplay) *"Something Salted and Twisted" (writer, story) *"Humiliation is a Visual Medium" (writer, teleplay) *"My Tongue Is Meat" (writer, story) *"The Unfortunate Little Schnauser" (writer, teleplay) *"The Spit-Covered Cobbler" (writer, story) *"Golly Moses, She's a Muffin" (writer, teleplay) *"And the Plot Moistens" (writer, story) Season 4 *"Who's Vod Kanockers?" (writer, teleplay) *"The Sea is a Harsh Mistress" (writer, teleplay) *"Repeated Blows to His Unformed Head" (writer, teleplay) *"Kissing Abraham Lincoln" (writer, story) *"Walnuts and Demerol" (writer, story) *"Castrating Sheep in Montana" (writer, teleplay) *"My Damn Stalker" (writer, teleplay) *"Young People Have Phlegm Too" (writer, story) *"Smooth as a Ken Doll" (writer, teleplay) *"Aunt Myra Doesn't Pee a Lot" (writer, story) *"Prostitutes and Gelato" (writer, story) Season 5 *"Large Birds, Spiders and Mom" (writer, story) *"City of Great Racks" (writer, teleplay) *"Putting Swim Fins on a Cat" (writer, teleplay) *"Shoes, Hats, Pickle Jar Lids" (writer, teleplay) *"The Soil is Moist" (writer, story) *"Winky-Dink Time" (writer, teleplay) *"Look at Me, Mommy, I'm Pretty" (writer, teleplay) *"If My Hole Could Talk" (writer, teleplay) *"Waiting for the Right Snapper" (writer, story) Season 6 *"Pie Hole, Herb" (writer, teleplay) *"The Flavin' and the Mavin'" (writer, teleplay) *"A Jock Strap In Hell" (writer, teleplay) *"Best H.O. Money Can Buy" (writer, teleplay) *"The Mooch At The Boo" (writer, teleplay) *"The Devil's Lube" (writer, teleplay) *"Thank God for Scoliosis" (writer, story) *"She'll Still Be Dead at Halftime" (writer, teleplay) *"My Son's Enormous Head" (writer, story) *"The Two Finger Rule" (writer, teleplay) *"Hello, I am Alan Cousteau" (writer, teleplay) *"Above Exalted Cyclops" (writer, teleplay) *"Sir Lancelot's Litter Box" (writer, teleplay) *"Good Morning, Mrs. Butterworth" (writer, teleplay) Season 7 *"818-jklpuzo" (writer, teleplay) *"Mmm, fish. Yum." (writer, teleplay) *"Laxative Tester, Horse Inseminator" (writer, story) *"Gorp. Fnark. Schmegle." (writer, teleplay) *"Captain Terry's Spray-On Hair" (writer, story) *"That's Why They Call It "Ball Room"" (writer, teleplay) *"Warning, It's Dirty" (writer, teleplay) *"Fart Jokes, Pie and Celeste" (writer, teleplay) *"Crude and Uncalled For" (writer, teleplay) *"I Found Your Moustache" (writer, teleplay) *"Ixnay On The Oggie Day" (writer, story) *"Keith Moon Is Vomiting In His Grave" (writer, teleplay) *"Gumby with a Pokey" (writer, teleplay) *"This Is Not Gonna End Well" (writer, teleplay) Season 8 *"Three Girls and a Guy Named Bud" (writer, teleplay) *"A Bottle of Wine and a Jackhammer" (writer, teleplay) *"A Pudding-Filled Cactus" (writer, teleplay) *"Hookers, Hookers, Hookers" (writer, story) *"The Immortal Mr. Billy Joel" (writer, teleplay) *"Twanging Your Magic Clanger" (writer, teleplay) *"The Crazy Bitch Gazette" (writer, teleplay) *"Springtime on a Stick" (writer) *"A Good Time in Central Africa" (writer, teleplay) *"Chocolate Diddlers or My Puppy's Dead" (writer, teleplay) *"Lookin' for Japanese Subs" (writer, teleplay) *"Three Hookers and a Philly Cheesesteak" (writer) Season 9 *"Nice to Meet You, Walden Schmidt" (writer) *"People Who Love Peepholes" (writer) *"Big Girls Don't Throw Food" (writer, teleplay) *"Nine Magic Fingers" (writer, story) *"A Giant Cat Holding a Churro" (writer, story) *"The Squat and the Hover (writer, story) *"Those Fancy Japanese Toilets" (writer, teleplay) *"Thank You For The Intercourse" (writer, teleplay) *"A Fishbowl Full of Glass Eyes" (writer, teleplay) *"What A Lovely Landing Strip" (writer, teleplay) *"One False Move, Zimbabwe!" (writer, teleplay) *"Slowly and In A Circular Fashion" (writer, teleplay) *"A Possum on Chemo" (writer, teleplay) *"The Duchess of Dull-in-Sack" (writer, teleplay) *"Sips, Sonnets and Sodomy" (writer, story) *"Not In My Mouth!" (writer, story) *"The War Against Gingivitis" (writer, teleplay) *"Palmdale, Ech" (writer, teleplay) *"Grandma's Pie" (writer, story) *"Mr. Hose Says "Yes"" (writer, teleplay) *"Why We Gave Up Women" (writer, teleplay) *"The Straw In My Donut Hole" (writer, story) *"Oh Look! Al-Qaeda!" (writer, teleplay) Season 10 *"I Changed My Mind About the Milk" (writer, story) *"A Big Bag of Dog" (writer, teleplay) *"Four Balls, Two Bats and One Mitt" (writer, teleplay) *"You Do Know What The Lollipop Is For" (writer, teleplay) *"That's Not What They Call It In Amsterdam (writer, story) *"Ferrets, Attack!" (writer, teleplay) *"Avoid The Chinese Mustard" (writer, teleplay) *"Something My Gynecologist Said" (writer, teleplay) *"I Scream When I Pee" (writer, teleplay) *"One Nut Johnson" (writer, story) *"Give Santa a Tail-Hole" (writer, teleplay) *"Welcome to Alancrest" (writer, teleplay) *"Grab A Feather And Get In Line" (writer, story) *"Run, Steven Staven! Run!" (writer, teleplay) *"Paint It, Pierce It or Plug It" (writer, story) *"Advantage: Fat, Flying Baby" (writer, story) *"Throgwarten Middle School Mysteries" (writer, teleplay) *"The 9:04 From Pemberton" (writer, story) *"Big Episode. Someone Stole A Spoon" (writer, teleplay) *"Bazinga! That's From a TV Show" (writer, story) *"Another Night With Neil Diamond" (writer, teleplay) *"My Bodacious Vidalia" (writer, story) *"Cows, Prepare to be Tipped" (writer, teleplay) Category:Crew Category:Writers